1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of document scanning, and more particularly related to apparatus and method for document automatic scanning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To acquire the digital image of a document, the user utilizes a scanner to scan the document. In a flatbed scanner, the scan head is positioned at a home position when the scanner is not in use. When the user wants to scan a document, the user puts the document on the glass plate of the scanner and close the cover of the scanner.
In addition, the user has to press the button on the window of the user interface (UI) menu, which is an application software (AP) on the computer, to start scanning. After the application software is activated and the button of the window of the user interface menu is pressed, the CPU (Center Processing Unit) of the computer sends a signal to the scanner to make the scan head of the scanner move from home position. Thus the scan head starts scanning from home position to the end of the glass plate of the scanner. For some type of scanner, the CPU is built in the scanner.
In the other type of scanner, there is a button on the case of the scanner. When the user wants to scan a document, the user puts the document on the glass plate of the scanner and close the cover of the scanner. Next, the user has to press the button on the case of the scanner to start scanning. After the button on the case is pressed, CPU (Center Processing Unit) of the computer sends a signal to the scanner to make the scan head of the scanner move from home position to the end of the glass plate. Thus, the scan head starting scanning from home position to the end of the glass plate of the scanner. For some type of scanner, there is a CPU in the scanner.